


【索香】相爱相杀三十题

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 一天手冲一篇。预算三万字，最好一千字。随时咕咕咕。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Day1：追逐/奔走的理由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山治觉得，他遭遇了游戏up主生涯的最大挑战。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 沙雕向，OOC慎。  
> # 不玩“饥荒”的可能看得有点困难。害，我就是圆我一个想看索香玩饥荒的念想。

他是个上班族。上班打卡，下班回家。在家时自己下厨并准备好第二天的午餐，下班回程中顺路买一包烟。每天晚上把第二天要穿的黑色西装烫得平整笔直，上班清晨喷一点点香水在手腕处。

而他的业余身份是个游戏up. 玩的游戏不多，观众倒是有一些，他最近在直播的游戏是“饥荒”。“饥荒”是一个画风奇异的生存类游戏，玩家在游戏中一切的努力，都是为了尽可能地存活。游戏是开放性世界观，因此被很多玩家玩出了有强烈个人风格的玩法。开心农场流，攻略流，建筑流，浪人流。山治就是种田流里的翘楚，不仅种田，他还死宅。他每一次开档，选好地方后就老老实实建家攒食物。

他依照往常的时间，戳开了直播。  
这次的档他已经玩了一段时间了，正好是吃喝不愁的阶段。他打开冰箱，满意地看了看里面的储存，出发去刷旁边的蜘蛛小怪。

弹幕已经开始增加。

「我关注的up又开始玩饱食了」  
「饱食23333 没毛病」  
「我新来的，这个游戏不是叫饥荒吗？我还特地退出去看了一眼」

山治顺顺当当地刷怪边看弹幕。“饥荒”的操作挺简单，只要记住走位的节奏，就能无伤撸怪。他发现有时候弹幕还挺好玩的，他玩这类游戏就喜欢攒食物，只要勤快点，就能攒上好几个冰箱的食物。因此也经常被弹幕戏谐，称他玩的根本不是“饥荒”，而是“饱食”。

忙碌完，游戏也进入了最危险的夏季。身边随时会自燃，温度过高还会过热掉血。不过他倒是没所谓，反正他也做好防火措施，索性宅在基地继续建设。  
这时候，有人进来了他的服务器。毕竟是游戏直播，路人的加入总是会增加可玩性。上一个档加了一个满口弹舌音玩机器人角色的家伙，没过一段时间连远古科技都解锁了。  
这次是不是漂亮的小姐姐呢！！！山治脑中进行着让人愉悦的妄想，在公屏发了自己语音软件的账号。结果说话的是个臭男人……

山治的失望简直肉眼可见，弹幕纷纷刷过一片「太真实了！」

“喂，你在哪？” 账号名为Roronoa的人发问了，虽然是臭男人，但是声音还是粗犷中含着磁性。弹幕有人已经刷出「听声怀孕」。  
山治瞥了眼弹幕，心里咕哝着“我的声音就不让人怀孕了吗”。这样一来，他对那个Roronoa瞬间没了好感。

“我在出生点往南，你稍微走两步就到了。” 山治说，他这次的基地建得离出生点不远。  
“哦，往南。”

山治听见对方爽快的回答，也没多想，打完蜘蛛去收蜂蜜。结果弹幕里面却已经炸开了。

「那个新加入的往哪走？？这个方向不是沼泽吗！」  
「上北下南哈哈哈哈哈哈哈没毛病啊！」  
「等等现在是夏天啊，他这样乱走……」  
「可以准备好烧纸了」  
「up要准备复活道具了233」  
「……」

为了方便观众，山治开了小地图的补丁，可以看到各个玩家的位置。说好的往南行，图上那个属于Roronoa的标志偏偏一路往北，走位还缥缈得很。  
“喂喂喂，你在往哪走啊！我明明就在出生点附近啊！你别动，我来找你！” 

「已经晚了hhhhh」  
「开局遇上猪队友吗，下线踢了吧」

“啧，怎么就死了。这个角色怎么那么弱！” 结果对方还埋怨上了，一副理所当然的事情。  
“是角色的问题吗？你在夏天一边过热一边浪，还浪去沼泽了，一没有防具二没有武器你怎么活？” 山治快疯了。  
“要是我的话肯定不会就这样败下来，所以这个角色太弱了。” 对方好像很言之有理似的。

弹幕已经笑疯了。  
「up的理智值在疯狂掉啊」  
「前面的姐妹是在双关吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
「烧家up又要重出江湖吗！期待」

上次组了一个叫Monkey的玩家，不愧是猴子，每一次在外面浪都有骚操作，每一次死亡理由都不同。山治被同伴“死亡”的debuff连累得理智值疯狂掉，偏偏他玩的角色又是一个疯了就会烧家的角色，结果就是悲惨地烧家重建，重建又烧家。  
而这次，刚组人没多久，就又挂上了同伴“死亡”的debuff. 山治带好复活道具，让名为Roronoa的“鬼魂”在原地等待，他好去给对方复活。结果越走发现，两人的距离越来越远。

“你到底在往哪走？你就不能乖乖站着等我吗！再这样下去我要找不到你了！”  
“怎么，你迷路了吗？” 对方突然轻蔑又自信地一笑。轻蔑是对山治，自信是对自己。  
“我怎么可能在自己的地图里迷路啊！” 山治气得直挠头发，只恨这个游戏没有PVP，不然等他见到对方，第一件事就是狠狠打上一架。  
“哦，很有自信嘛。”  
“自信的人到底是谁？？？？”

结果两人就这样你追我“逃”，硬生生把理智值拖到红线，周围环境都扭曲了鬼泣连连才找到那个“鬼魂”。  
弹幕已经不知道笑了多久了。  
「救命，这两人在上演什么夺命追逐戏」  
「Roronoa：你不要过来啊啊啊啊啊」  
「我笑到满地找头」  
「我笑到我哥哥从旁边房间过来打我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」

找到Roronoa, 复活了对方，见面第一件事就是互相诅骂。  
山治认命带着他往基地走。结果走了两步……人呢？？？  
山治快疯了，他一个死宅流派的游戏up，上辈子做错了什么才要惩罚他在满地图找人啊！  
等直播结束，他游戏里是维持好没烧家；现实生活中的他，差点理智掉光把自己烧了。

他叹了口气，在一片「我把今年一整年的笑都预支了」弹幕中关掉直播。心想再也不见。  
结果一抬头看见Steam的消息提醒——Roronoa向AllBlue发来好友请求。

山治眼前一黑。


	2. Day2: 物极必反

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 物极必反，直久必弯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 短小OOC，这是什么青春疼痛文字  
> # 结局自由心证，你当BE看也可以（？）

“山治君好像和谁关系都很好呢，尤其是女孩子。”

大学即将进入最后的阶段——找工作。趁着还没忙碌起来前，山治和班上几个相熟的朋友出去吃了个烤肉聚餐。在几个女孩子面前，山治踊跃地承包了烤肉的工作，即使自己不吃，也不能让她们面前的碟子空出来。山治拍着胸口如此说道。  
然后坐在对面的女孩突然发出了这种感叹。山治愣了一愣，而后自然地笑道：“那是当然，女孩子可是世界的瑰宝啊。”

“那么……” 像是已经习惯了山治对于女性的浮夸态度，女孩托腮想了想，又问出一个问题。  
山治举着公筷，那正在飞舞翻动烤肉的手一顿。

聚餐过后，山治在车站和大家挥手告别。聚餐时喝了一点酒，他在昏黄的路灯下，借着丝醉意，点起了根烟。

“这样温柔的山治君，会不会也有关系不好的人呢？”

无来由地，又想起刚刚女孩问的问题。山治仰头，轻轻吐出一口烟雾，本来璀璨的金发都被往上飘的白色烟雾遮掩。  
关系不好的人当然是有，当初整个学校都知道，同年级的一个金发和一个绿发关系是出了名的差。在高中校园中，时常能看见两个半大不小的少年在扯着对方衣领吵架。

可是大家所知道的也就只有这些了。  
外人不知道的是，在他第一次学抽烟，被呛得眼眶微红时懵懂撞上的唇。口腔粘膜被莽撞的吻划破，辛辣的烟味和那人青涩的味道融入血液。

一开始互相厌恶的情感就像是玻璃瓶中盛满的水，逐渐变质的感情就像是小石头，投入玻璃瓶中的石头一点点增加，水一点点溢出。  
宿舍，夜半。悄摸接近的体温，交缠的气息，压抑的呼吸，还有沉睡中的室友。  
同样火热的两颗心，互相抚慰的手中火热。像是不能言说的秘密，在缠绵中成型，在心底扎根。

昏黄的街灯残旧，与电流接触不良，在漆黑夜晚中闪烁了几下。借着酒意，他按出手机里存着的号码，手指在拨打键迟疑了好久，待到荧幕灯光都熄灭。

炙热而又隐秘的情感，在高中最后的暑假时攀到顶峰，而骤然回落。  
这份变了质的感情已经在厚厚的被子里藏习惯了，只靠偶尔泄出的喘息释放。暑假后几个月不见，大学分隔两地的二人再度重聚，两颗心想要青涩地靠近，却又无所适从。坐在快餐店连可乐的冰块都融成水。

经此，两人似是心中存了默契，再也没联系过对方。

山治将手机放回兜中。

这个号码，也许明天会被拨出。  
也许后天，也许在未来的某一天。

也许不会。


	3. Day3: 猎人与狮子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我愿似一块扣肉，扣住你梅菜扣你手 *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 我又OOC了……  
> # 杀手下岗再就业藻 x 音乐老师厨

山治又一次看到那辆轿车，是在送他的学生出门时。  
来他家学大提琴的小男生礼貌地道了个谢，然后小跑出屋子，拉开车门上了父亲停在路边的车。  
旁边停了一辆黑色轿车，经济适用型价位，满大街跑着的那种，非常不起眼。山治昨天就看见这辆车静静停在路边，没想到隔了一天，还在。

目送他的学生乘车离开，山治从兜中取出烟盒，弹出根烟。  
他咬着烟，从车尾晃悠到了车头。果不其然，吃了张罚单。他住的这个地区，晚上是不允许车辆过夜的，也不知道车的主人在哪里。  
山治也懒得理，在轿车旁绕了一圈，回了自己家。刚打开门，家养的猫鬼鬼祟祟地躲在门边，就等着主人开门，它好溜出去欺男霸女。山治无情地将橘猫的美梦打破，抱着猫把门关上了。关门前又瞥了眼那辆车。

第二天，第三天。  
山治就这样看着罚单从一张，变成两张，再变成三张。最后他抱着猫，拨通了交警办公室的电话。  
“嗯嗯，是的，在这里停了三个晚上了。吃了三张罚单，对，不是我们的，也不是邻居的。好，谢谢你。”

索隆是一个杀手。  
不对，应该说，他曾经是一个杀手。一个武力值奇高，下手干净利落，居家放火杀人必备的杀手。平时过日子不太奢侈，生活却过得紧紧巴巴。他的中介，那个橘色短发女人掰着手指跟他数行情，数经济衰退，数后勤支出。说得头头是道，他也觉得是这么回事。结果拿到手的现金，连钱包都放不满。  
几年之后，他的中介突然说要结婚隐退，还说最近查得严，让他趁早转行。最后说是为他好，怕他被查到，连之前的客户信息都一并销毁。  
一个月过后，婚讯没听说。也是，从没听说过她哪里有过恋人。倒是听说他之前的中介在某个富裕沿海地方买了幢豪宅和游艇。

失业的杀手，总要为生计奔波。  
他想，不如这样吧，干一票抢劫的？对于前杀手而言，抢劫加油站好像跌份了点，都跌到犯大麻瘾那层次了。于是他决定，抢劫珠宝店。  
隔行如隔山，他以前杀人如麻婆豆腐，现在决定抢劫，最重要的事情是什么？踩点啊。观察警卫，经理和店员的行踪，甚至是周边巡逻警察的反应时间。于是他把车停在了靠近大街的一个住宅区，以步行的方法去做准备工作。  
他以杀手的专注和观察力，连续记了几天笔记——晚上回去的时候没找到车，干脆把他以前的助手：一个长鼻子被他一个电话叫过来当司机了。  
连续几天过后，他觉得很有信心了，可以干一票大的。准备回去好好休息，第二天再动手。这时竟然让他绕回了他当初泊车的街道。

一辆拖车肩上，驮着他的代步工具在眼前张扬而去，尘土扑了他一脸惆怅。  
索隆：……。

试着跑了几步，却已经追不上了，索隆懊恼地骂了一句。  
此时旁边有人说话了。

“怎么了，你的车吗？” 旁边突然有个男声开口。  
索隆侧头，看见的是一个抱着猫的金发男子。

索隆的目光在那双抱着猫的手上停留了一下，才去看他澄亮的眼睛。  
金发男子的手过分好看。骨节分明，白皙而不秀气，指甲修剪得工整，手上也没有明显的干燥纹路。

“要不要进来吃点东西，我刚刚做了点红烧肉，不小心做多了。” 金发男子看着他，嘴角扯出一抹笑，发出了莫名的邀请。  
索隆也扯了扯嘴角，表示默认。

庞大的屋子里放着不少乐器。靠墙的钢琴，茶几上的小提琴，挂在墙上的吉他，还有靠着架子卧在墙角的大提琴。  
索隆将屋内信息一一收入眼中，听到前方人含着笑意的提问：“所以，刚刚被拖走的那辆车是你的？”  
索隆点头，说了个嗯。

“是你打电话让拖走的对吧。” 索隆加了一句，不像疑问，更像是陈述。  
金发男子山治在厨房呈出色香俱全的红烧肉，听见索隆的话一点都没有惊讶或心虚：“我就知道你猜到了。”  
“混账！” 索隆骂了一句。

“所以这不是请你吃红烧肉了？” 山治将碗重重地搁在索隆面前，震得连旁边的猫都呜喵一声，遛出十尺警惕地看着他们。  
“这就是赔礼吗？那这可不够。” 比起红烧肉，索隆显然有更想要的东西。他像盯着猎物的猎人一样盯着山治的唇，充满暗示。  
“赔礼？老子准备哪门子赔礼了？别告诉我你这一身肌肉都是充满摆设，甚至长进了脑袋里。” 山治讥讽一笑， 扯过索隆衣领，主动赠送了一个吻，给面前这个刚认识不到十分钟的男人。

索隆抱着山治，加深了这个吻。  
心中想，他可能要再换个职业了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** “我愿似一块扣肉”，麦兜“你的扣肉”里面一句歌词。  
> *** 部分抢劫信息来自之前看的一个视频：前珠宝大盗教你如何抢劫。


	4. Day4: 梦游症

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como agua para chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 预警： 中间有些微的睡梦中占便宜，无插入。  
> # 想看藻在床上喊厨子“哥哥”

时隔半年，他又回到这个地方。

索隆将手上的行李放下，上前敲了敲门。刚满二十的他，气质介于少年和男人之间，五官尚未完全长成，眼神中却已充满沉稳。

面前的是他自小长大的慈幼院，收入全靠慈善募捐，一切资金都投入回孤儿的养育上。他和伙伴们长大后，就去了不同的地方上大学。课时繁忙，课后要打工攒生活费，只有像现在一样，遇上长假，他才有时间回到这心心念念的地方，让寂寥的心有个落脚处，也可以给慈幼院的大人们帮帮忙。  
杵着拐杖来开门的是哲夫，他是慈幼院的厨师，同时也是当初把那人带回来的人。

“哟，回来了。那么晚啊。” 半年不见，面前的少年又沉稳许多，哲夫欣慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“这个时间的车票便宜。” 索隆挠了挠头，拎起行李跟在哲夫身后。  
前面的哲夫似是顿了一下，本来宽壮的身影竟是显得有点沧桑。“这样也好，男孩子也不用那么精养。” 索隆听见哲夫说了一句，他也没放在心上。虽然嘴上这样说着，心最软的就是哲夫了，当年就是他把满身伤痕饿得皮包骨头的那人抱回来的。

“山治也选了这个时间的车票，不过他回来比你要早，他昨天就回来了。” 谈起当初抱回来的那个孩子，哲夫的嗓音也不禁轻柔了些。当初抱回来的孩子，湛蓝的眼眸，可是望向他的眼，内里漆黑一片，一丝光芒都没有。现在却长成了一个可以向周围散发温暖光芒的孩子，像个小太阳。  
“但是我们刚刚开了宴会，庆祝莉莉丝提前被一个好大学录取。山治高兴坏了，喝了不少酒。” 哲夫用拐杖指了指楼上，“你要是想见他的话，喏，但是估计要睡到明天才醒了。”

“谁……谁会想见他啊！” 索隆像是炸了毛的猫一样，反应剧烈：“谁会想见那个白痴圈圈眉啊！”  
“别老是圈圈眉地叫，山治可是比你大四个月，应该叫哥哥啊。” 几个大人将慈幼院的孩子教导得很优秀，平时都按照长幼来称呼，唯有这个索隆和山治，从小就打打闹闹地长大，“哥哥弟弟”的没叫过，绰号倒是起了一大堆。  
“明明只是个好色圈圈眉。” 索隆不忿，撇了撇嘴。这时候他脸上才流露出一丝稚气。

回到给自己留出的房间，索隆推开门，就看见躺在床上睡得香甜的山治。  
——这他倒是不意外。再怎么爱护从自己这出来的孩子，慈幼院的资源也是有限的。当年他和山治，还有别的伙伴都是一起挤一个房间的。现在连尚年幼的孩子，都没得到单人房的待遇。这次回来，大人们都很有心，将他们当初的房间特地腾了出来，让他们暂住。

索隆也没开灯，借着走廊的一丝灯光看着面前那人。昏黄的灯光依然掩饰不了那人酒后绯红的脸庞，灿金色的碎发凌乱地挡住了紧闭的眼皮。呼吸悠长，却紧紧地抱着被子，在温暖的房间里蜷缩成虾米形状。

这是人在没有安全感时，下意识的睡姿。

索隆冷静地想起在学校听讲座时听回来的内容。他就这样站在门口紧盯着躺在床上的金发青年，眼睛都不舍得眨一下，直到眼睛干痛酸涩，才反应过来。

洗漱出来，在床上躺了一会都毫无睡意。他干脆侧身，肆无忌惮的让目光流连在许久不见的人身上。  
他想起小时候的事。  
那时候山治刚来。母亲早亡的他受到家里人虐待，暗淡得像枯草的金发贴在瘦削的小脸上，一身几乎没有几斤肉。大大圆圆的眼睛里，光早已熄灭，只有代表绝望的黑。那时候每个人都像易碎的宝贝一样对待他，只是越小心对待，小山治就越害怕美梦破碎。只有索隆，毫不客气地跟他吵架。

慢慢地，湛蓝眼里熄灭的光重燃了，那双眼睛像是能盛得下大海一样温柔。  
唯独对索隆，延续了初识的良好传统——没有一点好脸色。  
只有同寝室，而且知觉敏锐的索隆才知道，白天对着哲夫甜甜笑的山治，晚上经常被噩梦侵袭，汗湿淋淋醒来却咬着被角不敢出声。

小小的索隆开始在深夜摸上山治的床。  
什么也不说什么也不做，躺在山治附近闭眼就睡。身边的人从一开始的惊慌颤抖，到后来的一晚好眠，再到第二天早上臭着脸的质问。  
索隆挠了挠头发说，他那是有梦游症，要不然谁想睡这个臭圈圈眉的床。  
然后在床上打了一架，最后枕头飞到了来训房的副院长脸上。枕头缓缓滑下，副院长米霍克，脸色黑得很。

就这样，索隆不说，山治也不问。  
安然度过了无数个噩梦的夜晚。

突然翻腾起的往事，以及面前近得触手可及的人，让索隆忆起最近经常做的梦，下腹一紧。他坐到床边，床垫被他的体重压得变形，面前的人却没有被惊醒的征兆，看来酒真的喝了不少。  
索隆拨开山治额前的碎发，伸出手指在薄薄的眼皮上轻触。  
眼皮下的那双澄亮眼眸，是在他梦中出现最多的。他不知道多少次，在睡醒后回忆着那双海洋般的眼睛，握住了身下的炽热撸动。  
他俯身，在薄如蝉翼的眼皮上印下一吻，举止间是连他都没有察觉的温柔。

然后他来到微翘的唇，捏着下巴，摩挲着那精心修剪的小胡子，将唇盖了上去。接吻的技巧他不会，只懂得生涩地用舌头撬开牙齿，探进去后他只知道跟随着自己的本能，去探索那香甜的未知领域。  
唇齿间满满的是香醇的酒味，和辛辣的烟味。不算美味的气息，却因为眼前这人，让索隆有点欲罢不能。他试着加深了这个吻，却怎么吻都吻不够，索隆将山治的唇吻到微肿充血才离开。用粗糙的大拇指揉弄着下唇，指腹下的触觉是惊人的柔软。看着因亲吻而残留在唇上的一抹水迹，索隆用指腹将水迹抹开在山治唇上，像是要让他沾惹上名为索隆的气息。

山治突然变换神色，眼皮微颤。却不像是要醒来的样子，看来还是在梦中。他轻轻地掀了掀唇，两个音节却含在口中，似呢喃，也似爱语。  
索隆没听清，不过刚刚无耻的偷了一个吻，他也很满足。他正准备回自己床上休息，耳朵捕捉到的声音却让他的动作顿住了。

“索……索隆……” 模糊不清，可是索隆还是听清了。

索隆猛地扭头，三颗水滴型耳坠也因为剧烈的动作而碰撞在一起。  
只看见山治又蜷缩成一团，抱着被子喊他的名字。

索隆咬了咬牙，去他的，有什么等明天起来再考虑吧。  
索隆再度回到山治的床边。山治穿着宽松的睡衣，索隆轻易地就将裤子褪下了。大腿肌肉有力而不松散，有着美丽的线条。大腿根部的皮肤很显然没被紫外线摧残过，格外的白皙，让人想咬上一口。  
索隆吞了吞口水，顺从着心中的欲望拉下了那条内裤。

不要相信那些酒后乱情的故事，真正醉疯了的，根本就硬不起来。

被心中的恶魔蛊惑，索隆将山治形状干净的阴茎含进口中，结果胡乱舔弄好久都硬不起来。这时候索隆忿忿地想起之前听说的话。而且男人那玩意，其实也就那样，含进去暖暖的，柔软间带着韧性。还好山治平时卫生习惯良好，没有奇怪的味道。只是因为那是属于面前这人的东西，所以索隆倒是舔得很兴奋，兴奋到自己的阴茎也硬得发疼，只想找个什么地方捅进去好好爽爽。

索隆唇舌生涩地吮舔了一番，终于感受到山治的呼吸开始加重，口中的阴茎变得充血勃起。  
妈的，累死了。索隆在心中暗骂，以后一定要让圈圈眉也给自己含上一次。  
如此想着，他舌尖重重地划过敏感的冠状沟，面前的大腿根部忽地抽搐了下。于是索隆一手握着自己的灼热在撸动，一手扶着山治的阴茎，不断地用舌头舔弄刺激阴茎头附近的位置。  
面前人的呼吸越来越急促，甚至还漏出几句呻吟和“索隆”。最后在山治的腹部肌肉开始规律痉挛，睾丸提缩想射之前，索隆及时移开了脸，贴上那具温热身躯，将两个同样的灼热贴在一起，同时射了出来。

一手白浊。

山治不断喘息着睁开眼睛，眼中还带着梦未醒的朦胧。看见眼前的索隆，他竟是重又闭上眼睛打算继续睡去。而后才发现有什么不对。  
“……？绿藻头你怎么会在这里，不对，你在干什么！” 本以为是像往常一样在做梦，没想到梦里的人走出来了。山治震惊地看着面前的场景，过于刺激，以至于他大脑当机。

我梦游啊……索隆在心中把这句话吞了回去。  
“你刚刚在梦中一直喊我的名字呢，哥哥。” 索隆恶意一笑，喊出了这个从未被他叫出的称呼。  
在这个地点，这种场景下，突然被喊哥哥。山治即便还睡得迷迷糊糊，也被臊清醒了。他脸唰地一下红了，破口大骂道：“你，你，你个绿藻头，你喊什么呢？！！”

索隆将手上的白浊抹在山治腿间，附身上前咬住了他的唇，邪气地说：“哥哥射了好多好多，还一直在喊我的名字。你在做春梦吗？”   
山治羞极，骂了句闭嘴，环着他的脖子，狠狠地吻了回去。

这是他梦中的光，谁又会轻易放手呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 露 西 秘 技： 不知道写什么的时候，那就开个车吧（？）不过搞的是小清新自行车。


	5. Day5：与爱情无关

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个“水管工”壮男藻日翻深柜小少爷厨的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 预警：一个粗俗文学狗血老梗，没有什么剧情，爽完提上裤子就走。  
> # 全文6k，小心OOC！

热，好热。

正午的阳光照耀在大地上，空中蔚蓝，没有一朵云。托了屋顶隔热层的福，室内倒是一片清凉。但是山治只觉得口干舌燥，自从那个男人扛着大包小包的工具箱，步伐稳健地走进来。那个男人看长相约三十岁，身材高大，着橙色工装服。连体的设计，缝了不少口袋，零碎工具在里面塞得鼓鼓的。布料质地粗糙耐磨，即便如此，手肘，袖口，膝盖和裤脚这些部位还是有不少磨损的痕迹。干掉的油迹，不知在何处蹭上的泥土，以及衣服上斑驳暗淡的灰尘，都说明了这件衣服的久经风雨，以及面前男人的随性不羁。  
山治开了门，男人从他身边擦肩而过，身上卷起的气息，像是久经时光磨蚀，一下子摄住了他的呼吸。

山治在室内就穿得比较舒适。上身一件简单白T，下身也是随街可见的男士休闲短裤。别人穿来是到膝盖上，换了他这个腿型修长的人，干脆露出了一小截大腿。他刚满十八岁，才过了疯狂窜高的年龄。精力无限，天天在足球场上风吹雨淋，奈何天生皮肤白皙，怎么都晒不黑。  
男人将工具箱重重地扔到了地上，这才正眼看向山治。他似是无意，从山治穿着拖鞋露出圆滚滚的脚趾头到他形状优美的长腿，眼神稍稍停顿了下。  
男人问：“喂，你说发现有白蚁的地方在哪里？”

男人的左眼上有一道深深的伤痕，不但不显弱势，反而更添几分气势。被剩下那只眼睛一扫，山治只觉得室外的热气像浪，扑向站在门口的他，逼得后背都泌出一层薄汗。  
山治吞了下口水。刚满十八岁，还带着一丝奶气的成年人，像是不甘气势被比下去，挺了挺胸，装出一副平常的样子，给男人带路。

山治其实刚搬进来。  
从小在家族里被作为废棋对待，加上母亲早逝，除了大姐蕾玖之外，和其他家人的联系几乎没有。于是刚成年他就搬出来了，找了个学校附近的房子。幸好家庭富裕，即使不被重视，也没有在金钱上亏待他。结果买了这个房子不久，就在角落发现木屑以及长着翅膀的蚂蚁。

山治的对策：马上收拾行李搬家。  
——也不是。  
他强摁下想要烧房子搬家的冲动，忍着恶心清了一回，结果过几天又有。反复几次，他终于怀疑起，家里是不是招了白蚁。  
对昆虫类招架不住的山治，上网随便搜了家害虫防治公司，颤抖着手拨通了电话。

Roronoa Pest Control.  
他拨通了这家公司的电话，员工办事很有效率，第二天就上门来检查了。

穿着工装服的男人在墙角处蹲下，仔细看了看地上的木屑和翅膀蚂蚁，还敲了敲墙。听见声音，他皱了皱眉，从一个大口袋里拿出一个方形仪器，打开仪器对着墙开始探查。  
男人开始工作，一旁的山治却走了神。他的注意力不知不觉就被男人左耳的耳坠勾住了。金色的水滴型耳坠，随着男人的动作，也在轻轻晃动。晃动的弧度像是小奶猫一样，在山治的心上轻轻地挠着，连男人抬头说了点什么他都没听到。

男人仍旧蹲在地上，抬头看向山治，嘴里一开一合的说了几句话。  
“我说，你是在看我吗？” 男人的眼神直勾勾地看着山治。  
“谁……谁看你了！男人有什么好看的，我，我只是在想着白蚁的事情。” 山治只觉得耳根火辣辣的，像是在掩饰什么一样，大声回道。  
“哦。” 男人似是不信，也没重提，“小子，这里的确有白蚁的痕迹。你要处理吗？要的话我就仔细检查一下整间房子。”

“笑话，那当然要处理啊！” 一想到自己和这么多的白蚁住在一个屋檐下，山治马上打了个冷颤，催促着男人检查清楚房子的每一个角落。  
男人的确也尽职尽责，不愧是专业的人员。手持着专业的仪器在门框，墙角，木柱处探索，甚至还从二楼天花板处爬上夹层检查。尽管屋内温度不高，穿着一身连体工装服的男人还是热得一头汗，古铜色的皮肤上湿漉漉的。  
男人随性地用衣袖擦了擦汗，脱了脏兮兮的棉布手套，从口袋里抽了张皱巴巴的纸。他将就用手掌垫着，给山治画个简单的示意图以说明屋内长白蚁的位置。

还是有一滴汗，从发际滑落，沿着耳廓，顺着重力流向水滴型耳坠。耳坠摇动，水滴在末端摇晃，将落未落。  
山治盯着那滴汗珠，突然觉得室内的温度骤飙了几度，热得他嗓子都干了。  
他扯开冰箱，拿了罐冰可乐出来，正要喝，又放下了。

“喂，你要不要喝可乐？” 山治举着可乐摇了摇。  
“可乐？小孩子才喝的玩意。不要，有酒吗？冰啤酒也可以。”  
“混账，你可不要得寸进尺啊！明明顶着一头绿藻一样的头发。” 山治被气得跳脚，却也不甘不愿地给男人拿了罐冰啤。  
男人举起冰啤酒，三两口就一饮而光，代表男人性征的喉结上下滑动着。他粗鲁地抹了抹嘴巴说：“小少爷，给人好好地称呼名字啊，我叫索隆。”  
“你还不是一样！我叫山治，不是小子也不是小少爷！” 山治狠狠地瞪着面前叫索隆的男人。  
索隆却摆了摆手，假装没听到似的。  
“喂！我成年了！” 刚成年的少年，最避忌被年长者当小孩看待，山治就是其中之一。

“哦哦。” 索隆敷衍地回应，岔开话题：“所以图里打×的地方，都是有白蚁的地方。我建议你整间房子包起来熏一次药，这样白蚁才能死绝。在此之前，这里，这里，还有这里，这些木头都要换掉，这样才能更好地达到杀蚁的效果。怎么样？”  
“就按你说的做吧。” 虽然迷之对索隆感到不爽，但是就这点而言，山治还是信任着索隆的。

估好价格，交了定金，索隆马上去拿了工具箱，叮叮咚咚地开工了。  
之前爬上爬下，早就出了一身汗。他现在在后院的门框处换木头，动作一大，加上被当头烈日一晒，更是汗流背脊。他干脆将上身脱了，将连体的工装服挂在腰上。赤裸的上身显露出肌肉强悍的肩背，汗液涂在古铜色皮肤上，被太阳折射，映出一片油亮。健壮的三十岁成年男性，裸着上身举着锤子，大开大阔往门框上钉钉子。手部动作牵动背部肌肉，拉出漂亮的线条。

没来由的，山治觉得裤子有点紧。

他捧着一直在小口喝的可乐，倚到了墙边。索隆也没看他，自顾自地继续着手上的工作。  
山治一抬眼，就看见了索隆布满汗珠的赤裸上身，有一条横跨前胸的伤痕。和平年代，虽不说每个人都富足饱食，也没有凶险到随便就能在街上看见人身上带着如此伤疤。  
他觉得喉咙有点发干。  
“你胸前……” 他还是开口发问。  
“这个啊，我以前当军人时留下的。” 索隆咬住一颗钉子，发音有点含糊。他手持另一颗，熟练地用锤子敲进木头，再把嘴里咬着的钉子拿出来上钉。

“哦。” 山治没有说话。  
手里的可乐喝完了，他捏瘪了铝罐扔到一旁。从兜中取出烟，低头点燃了一根。  
手上正在忙碌的男人转头看了他一眼。

“你抽吗？” 山治拿着烟盒朝索隆挥挥。  
“不用。” 索隆看了眼他夹着香烟的瘦削手指，又扫了一眼他暴露在空气下的修长双腿，也不做评价。  
两人就如此，维持着沉默的气氛，山治默默地抽着烟，眼神像是自己也没意识到一样，黏在男人身上打转。  
将有可能有白蚁的木头打上药，再将蛀掉的木板换掉。索隆去到车库中，在门框敲上最后一个钉子。回头看山治时，发现地上丢了零零散散几个烟头。索隆将手上的工具往地上随性一扔，摘掉手上脏兮兮的棉布手套，挑了挑眉。

看够了吗？男人如此问道。  
什么？！  
你眼睛都湿了。  
你，胡说八道什么！  
想做吗？

视线一直跟随着男人移动着，山治只觉得室内温度越来越高，空气都变得黏稠潮湿，背上都泌出一层薄汗。突然被人一步步质问，刚成年的少年本就有点心虚，结果被男人突兀的问话吓了一跳。他呼吸一乱，本来含在喉咙里的烟一凝，辛辣的味道呛入气管，突然咳得直不起腰。  
索隆拧开水喉，将手仔细洗干净。没像平时一样在衣服上抹干，而只是甩了甩水珠，顺便将放在洗手盆旁的护手乳揣进兜里。他往仍在咳嗽的山治一步步走进，稳健的脚步声仿佛踏进了心底，山治还嗅到其中一丝危险气息，让人只想逃离。

“你……咳咳……” 山治咳得上气不接下气，抬起头瞪着索隆，像是在警惕接近的猛兽。  
“想做吧。” 索隆低声说了句话，夺过山治手上的烟，熟练地深吸了一口，将烟扔在地上用脚踩熄。他一般不抽烟，不代表他不会。兵营中混出来的老油条，可没有什么不会的。  
“谁想做了！你不要乱来，不然老子踢……唔……” 

少年的虚张声势比不过壮年男性的力量。索隆一步一步逼近，单手铐住他的双手将他摔在墙上。索隆欺身上前， 捏着他留着些许胡茬的下巴，粗糙的唇印了上去。山治想挣扎，强蛮有力的男人却按着他单薄的身体让他无法动弹。湿滑的舌像狡猾的蛇，在无力设防的口腔里扫荡着。之前吸入肺中的烟雾随着亲吻的动作，充溢在两人的口腔中，仿佛经过两人的唇齿交融后，酿成了醉人美酒。  
好辣……试图挣扎却被壮年男性力量镇压住，山治只能被动地接受着那个老练的吻。明明是自己抽习惯的烟，怎么此时却让人脑子发昏，山治想不明白。

当口中烟雾散去，男人停下来时，少年花瓣般柔软的嘴唇经已被吻得发肿。索隆冒着热汗的胸膛，压着山治，连带着白色T恤也沾上了潮湿的气息。不会换气的青涩少年，被一个深远悠长的吻逼得脸颊涨红，双目湿润。  
“盯着我看了那么久，很想做吗？” 一手仍扣住山治瘦削的手腕，索隆用粗糙的手指摩擦着山治微肿的下唇。他大拇指干裂得很厉害，擦过脆弱唇部皮肤时，微微的刺痛感甚至让山治有下一秒就被刮出血的恐惧。  
“谁他妈想做了，老子又不是同性恋。” 山治使劲挣扎了下，徒劳无功，只能用他那清澈的眼睛瞪着索隆，湛蓝的眼眸此刻却像是要喷出火一样。  
“难道你不是吗？” 索隆扯着嘴角笑了笑，抬起膝盖，抵着山治胯部轻轻地摩擦着，工装服粗糙的布料，即使隔着柔软的短裤也能清晰感受到，微妙的刺激让本就充血胀硬的山治下身又硬了几分。

“不是同性恋的话，那是什么东西那么硬啊。好硬啊，小少爷……” 他恶劣地在山治耳边吐着气说着。温热的气息顺着敏感的耳廓，像是能顺着那耳道钻到心里。羞辱的话让山治涨红了脸，不禁侧了侧头，像是如此就能逃离这个人营造的气场。  
“都说了老子不是，你要搞谁都可以，离我远一点。” 山治尤梗着脖子嚷着，殊不知他此时绯红的脸庞，湿润的眼神和泛着光泽的唇瓣，更让面前这个老畜生冲动了。  
“你的嘴好硬啊，明明尝起来那么软。” 索隆在山治柔软的耳根吮着，锋利的门齿在柔软的皮肤上种下暗红的吻痕，隐晦又暧昧。而后他的手顺着少年单薄的腰侧，拉开短裤探了进去。宽松柔软的衣服，本该是在家的舒适穿着，此时却便宜了不怀好心的某人。索隆粗糙的手轻而易举地握住了勃起的下身，“小少爷嘴上硬，没想到还有更硬的家伙在这里。” 宽厚的大手握着那勃起，老练地揉弄几下，很快就逼得未经情事的少年浑身颤抖。

“混账……” 下身带来的刺激，比他平时洗澡时自己抚慰的快感要大上很多。山治涨红着脸，心不甘情不愿，咬着下唇不愿泄声。被索隆扣在墙上的双手紧握，眼里的水汽越来越盛。  
索隆在山治马眼上重重搓了一下，听到面前人无法控制的一声闷哼。他的手从裤裆中抽出，指间有少年情动时分泌出的前列腺液。他手举到山治面前，将令人羞辱的证据展示。

来看看你流出来的水。男人如是说。

“操！你快给老子停下来……” 山治表情屈辱，那双大海般蓝色的眼睛中染上了情欲的色彩，身体却被刚才的快感影响，双腿一阵阵发软。结果唇又被面前的人吻住，一阵激烈的深吻，他终于再也站不住，昏昏沉沉中，他甚至没察觉到男人松开了紧扣的手，将支撑不住滑落的他放平在地上。当他发觉时，已是短裤被褪下，下身一阵清凉。  
面前的男人在挤护手霜，那是他时常用惯的牌子，没有人工添加香精，只有滋润保湿。  
“你想干什么！停下来！” 山治感受到了从未有过的危险，他想蹬脚逃离，却被强壮的男人按住膝盖使力，双腿被大大分开，发育完全却还显涩嫩的第一性征完全暴露在了男人面前。

沾着护手霜的手指强横地塞进了紧闭的后穴，那从未被人探索过的地方，被男人用那手指粗鲁地开括着。身体被打开，陌生的奇异感觉让山治倒抽一口气。另一边，要紧的勃起，也被男人用大手裹住，具有技巧地撸动着。本就一直勃起着，没有得到释放。身体的快感是骗不了人的，即使嘴上说着不想，欲火却轻易地被男人燎起。山治不甘地捉着索隆钢铁一般的手臂，似是无力地想往外推，却更像是按着他的手往下身带。他咬着下唇，唇色被门齿咬得发白。眼角含泪，大腿肌肉不断地颤抖。被男人揉撸下身所带来的快感，几乎让他忽略了后穴里扩张的手指。

——直到男人将连体工装服的拉链往下再拉，握着一个灼热的坚硬抵住了他后穴。  
即将要达到高潮的喷射，然而根部被握着不允许释放。山治不满地发出一声呜咽，却被穴口的滚圆阴茎头吓得不轻。  
“操！你要是敢插进来，我就……嗯啊……” 山治瞪大了双目，徒劳地挣扎起来，却无法阻止男人挺腰，往里推进。敏感的肠道被一寸寸填满，仿佛涨得要爆炸一样。  
“我要是敢插进来你就怎样？小少爷，你好紧啊…… ” 和索隆的粗大阴茎相比，刚成年少年的后穴显得过分窄小。索隆显然也推进得有点困难，可是狠狠心把身体打开，总比卡在中途不上不下要好。他安抚地揉捏着山治因插入而疲软的阴茎，另一边却毫无怜惜，缓慢而又坚定地用自己的阴茎把少年填满。

“唔……太大了……” 山治摇着头，眼角的碎泪滑落，不知是因情欲而起，还是屈辱，还是两者皆有。  
“大你还不是全吃进去了。” 他强健的下身开始挺动，粗大的阴茎在滚烫的肠道进出。一只手从T恤下摆探入，捏着皮肤薄嫩的乳头搓弄。本来软软的乳头，被男人稍加刺激，硬得像小石子一样。

“唔啊……” 粗大的阴茎塞满了肠道的每一寸。摩擦久了，当后穴的异物感消失，一阵奇异的快感从腰椎处传来。本来的欲拒还迎，逐渐被充满春色的眼神取代。山治喉间泄出性事引起的低吟，他手指紧紧地抓着索隆肌肉隆起的宽厚肩膀，指甲在背上划出淫靡的红痕。  
知道身下的人得了趣，索隆每抽插一下都往刚刚发掘到的前列腺部位碾过，每一下都激得面前的山治腿根颤抖，本来疲软的阴茎又精神地站立起来。  
索隆粗鲁地用手揉捏着少年那可怜的乳头。大拇指干裂的皮肤和薄嫩敏感的乳头接触，微微的刺痛感让少年辱骂出声。却有快感在刺痛中生出，让人情不自禁地挺胸，把被玩弄肿大的乳头往对方手里送。

男人久经锻炼的腰身像是不知疲倦地摆动着，山治窄小的穴口吮吸着阴茎，仿佛连根部弯曲的私密毛发也贪婪地吞进去。少年似是被操得受不住，嘴巴张开，涎液从嘴角流出，舌头微微伸出抖动着。在野兽般交媾的过程中，本脱至腰间的粗糙厚重工装服，不知怎的，虚虚盖在了两人身上，仿佛要将两人一同包裹。密不透风的布料，让交缠的两人汗流浃背，黏腻地贴在一起。  
快感像浪，像狂风，快要将人的神智摧毁。鼻间是工装服上的泥土味，若有似无的烟味，以及男人毛孔中散发出的潮湿气息，仿佛能在灵魂烙下印记。  
少年在男人粗糙的大手中射了出来，连呻吟都仿佛带着哭声。

待男人最后餍足，抽出那稍疲软可体积仍旧骇人的阴茎时，少年下身早已是狼藉一身。他白皙的大腿被钢筋般的手勒出红痕，腿根处一片白浊，不知道射了多少次。没了阴茎堵着，后穴白浊也缓缓流出，稍肿的穴口还有着刚刚活塞运动时拍打出的白沫。  
少年山治眼角嫣红，性事逼出的泪在脸上淌湿。初识情事的少年，仿佛连呼吸都带着情欲的香气，他躺在地上双目无焦，一副被操失了神的模样。

他在少年汗津的额头上印下一吻，笑说：“小少爷，一副被操怀孕的样子了。”  
少年没有回应，只有腿根的肌肉和穴口还在微微抽搐。

索隆整理好衣服，拿出收据单刷刷刷写了一通。  
“今天局部杀蚁，换木，和整个房子熏药的总额，那么，我们下个星期再见，小少爷。”  
男人将手上的收据对折叠好，朝山治方向随便一扔，转身离开这个房子。

薄薄的纸张在空中翻了个圈，往下落。  
最后落在了少年射满白浊的腿间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 小厨，你就是馋老藻的身子。  
> # 老藻，你也馋小厨，而且居然吃完了还找人要钱。  
> # 工装服的部分，是看着二呆的橙色连体工装服藻脑补的，二呆画得太美好了TAT 我好爱她。 链接： https://erlegedai.lofter.com/post/1f0e4174_1c7662a35


	6. Day6：罪人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点点船上日常

山治终于拥有了一部牛奶打泡器，对，终于。

弗兰奇上船前，他做拿铁咖啡时都是用的手动打泡器。也不是不能用，毕竟身为一个顶级的船厨，必备的技能就是使用现有材料做出超水准的料理。即使船上的油吃光了，他都能活用现有材料，炼出一缸油。  
……话虽如此，又有哪个厨师不喜欢趁手的工具。之前没有的原因是，谁知道这玩意在伟大航路居然那么贵啊！！！财政科迟迟不允，他也只好耐心等待。而且比起这个，他更想要的是他的带锁冰箱。于是他只好将它放在了梦想物品清单的第三项。  
顺延第二项是带锁冰箱，第一项自然是娜美桑和罗宾酱的裸照。

上次拿出来跟娜美说时，被打肿的脸到现在还在痛。

总而言之，弗兰奇带来了阳光号。里有他梦寐以求的带锁冰箱，还有一部内含牛奶打泡功能的蒸馏咖啡机。感动得他，当场就抱着娜美桑大哭一场。  
什么？为什么要抱着娜美桑而不是弗兰奇？当然是因为娜美桑有胸啊！当初的山治，就是这样捂着额头被揍出来的大包，理直气壮地说着。

山治咬着烟，把牛奶倒进拉花缸，拧开了打泡器。喷嘴没入牛奶，发出均匀而不刺耳的“吃吃”声。  
他手稳稳地握着拉花缸，余光瞥了一眼那个人。他们船上的混账剑士正趴在厨房桌子上，睡得正香。这个绿藻像是吃了瞌睡果实一样，不管何时何地，想睡就睡。  
当然，遇上危机时他会警醒的事被山治选择性省略。  
是的，骂人时就当然要挑缺点来骂。山治坚信着。

这里也有一个胸部肌肉发达的，是靠着每天不懈锻炼而成就的，没有一点水分。摸起来很有弹性，很爽。显然索隆也很爽，因为每一次他摸那胸肌，索隆就会操得更失控。

这时候，山治正站在不远处打发牛奶。身后传来索隆规律的呼吸声，让他无法忽视。  
就像昨晚，畅酣淋漓的性事后，两人都一身热汗，连呼吸中都带着黏腻的热气。他趴在索隆厚实的胸膛上，下身还紧紧地相连，肠道内还有索隆射进去的精液，随着时间流逝慢慢往外流，让人有种失禁般的羞耻感。他也不去清理，只想懒洋洋地趴在索隆身上，用指腹描绘那横跨前胸，骇人却不失吸引力的伤痕。  
他喜欢被射在身体里。他的身体很好，从来没生过病，所以也不会肚子疼。  
在船上航行，很多秘密都瞒不住。至少射在身体里，他去洗澡时，一切让人情热和羞耻的证据，都会被热水的蒸汽覆盖；从身体内清理出的白浊液体会顺着阳光号的排水通道，流入大海，神不知鬼不觉。

昨晚性事后，他趴在索隆胸上睡着了，耳边是索隆均匀的呼吸声。这个男人，能给人土地般的安全感。  
他极少做梦。不管是美梦还是噩梦都没有，更多的是一觉无梦。可伴着索隆的呼吸声入睡时，醒来时却让人从所未有的放松。

小时候在北海的经历他没和船上的伙伴讲过，这也没必要讲。  
一切伤痕已被抚平。全因他的母亲姐姐，以及真正带着父爱来爱护他的哲夫。和现在的伙伴相遇更是让他每一刻都像活在幸福中。和索隆在一起时又有点不同，那是比幸福还要多一点，无来由的感情像是没关牢的水龙头，往盛满的水杯滴水，即使装不下，每一滴都会往外溢，还是无法控制。

牛奶和空气混合，达成一个完美的比例，空气中弥漫出香甜的牛奶味。  
山治将打好的奶泡倒进简单优美的咖啡瓷杯，顺手拉了几个花。自不用说，给娜美罗宾的充满了满满的爱心。他重点燃了根烟，将咖啡杯放进托盘里。  
索隆睡得死猪一样，山治看了来气。他一手托着托盘斜身，修长的腿高高扬起，就要往那让人无论如何看不惯的一颗绿藻头上砸下。  
剪裁合身的西裤紧紧地勾勒出腰臀的完美线条，他锃亮的皮鞋停在索隆头上。山治的身体柔韧度很高，即使是这种动作，也没有一丝勉强，那腿也没有一点颤抖。托他强大恢复能力的福，昨晚被掰着腿操到酸痛的腿，一夜过去已经全然恢复。

眼看着山治就要往索隆的头部重重击下。  
而他连睡觉的呼吸都没乱。

就只知道睡。山治嗤笑了下。  
这次老子就放你一马。山治粗声粗气地补充了句，像是在欲盖弥彰，像是在掩饰自己内心突然的松动。

他捧着咖啡出去分发，在娜美和罗宾那停留了好一会。献完殷勤后差点想蹭在那里不走，直到最后被赶走。  
路遇路飞，路飞也突发奇想，有心想试试。  
他压根就没准备给路飞和索隆的份，因为他知道他们都对咖啡没兴趣，谁曾想他们的船长想一出就是一出。山治索性把他的份留给路飞了。

拿着空托盘回到厨房时，刚刚还酣睡中的男人已经醒了。

你做咖啡了？索隆站在料理台前，拿着他刚刚用过的拉花缸在琢磨，像是什么新奇的东西。  
嗯，你要喝？山治挑了挑眉，有点惊讶。  
索隆摇了摇头，将手中的容器递给山治。  
我猜也是。山治拿过索隆手中的杯状铁器。这个人平时嗜酒成性，咖啡这种东西并不在他的感兴趣范畴内。

山治正要拿去洗干净，却莫名看了眼拉花缸。先前打发出来的奶泡，大多都用在做拿铁时的拉花了，杯底还黏着一点。一时兴起，拿手指沾着点奶白色的奶泡，放进嘴里舔了舔。没什么味道，只有一股很淡的奶香，配上松散的泡沫质感，倒还挺好玩。他不禁又沾了点，结果手腕被握住。

索隆盯着他指腹上的乳白色奶泡，目光灼灼。  
怎……怎么了。 山治想缩手，索隆却加强力度扣住他手腕。  
索隆含住他的指腹时，山治的耳朵热得像是要爆炸了。  
手指末端的触觉灵敏，似乎和他最敏感的神经连线。只要在口腔内轻轻一舔，就让他头皮发麻。

今晚要做吗？索隆趁机舔干净他手指上的牛奶泡沫，抬眸一看，目光滚烫。  
昨天不是刚做过吗？他索性用大拇指勾着，拉开索隆的嘴角，使他的表情变得滑稽。  
那也不妨碍今天做啊，反正这几天都要航行。嘴巴被拉变形，想把话说清楚有点难。但索隆不愧是咬着刀战斗的三刀流剑士，这点小事完全难不倒他。

性事后的第二天，身体总是特别敏感。  
身体食髓知味，在白天也会想入非非回忆起前夜的性事。既然这几天都没什么事做……  
那就做吧，不过现在，滚出去我的厨房。山治拍了拍索隆的脸，示意索隆现在从他的视线中消失。

是夜。  
索隆和山治相对无言。

他们的船长，单纯动物，行事全靠直觉，简陋到可笑的催眠术他能第一个中招，平时倒下就睡，睡醒就吃。这样的船长没怎么受过咖啡因的毒打，于是，半夜失眠的船长，兴致勃勃地开了一个午夜宴会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 码字的BGM：“随便听一听” 。最近磕冒磕上头，越磕越香。


	7. Extra1：回到开始的地方

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从隔壁虐梗三十题扒了一天过来。  
> 让我练习一下虐梗甜作。

【一】

山治有一个瓷杯。  
设计挺粗糙的，换个形容词来说就是，丑！它颜色灰蓝，杯底还有破碎的缺口，给本就长得很随意的杯子添上一丝丑陋。山治平时也算不上太珍惜，都是扔在橱柜顶层吃灰的。  
今天，他带着这个杯子来到了谢尔兹镇。

【二】

杯子是送的，也许送的那个人都早已忘记这件事。

一个小岛，一个小镇，一个游乐场。他们的船长有着不灭的童心，吵着嚷着要去玩。另一个拿棉花糖当信仰的小驯鹿当然也不放过，怂恿着全船去游乐场逛了一天。  
钢铁直男山治缠着船上的两位女士去鬼屋，像是只要不说，就没人看得出他猥琐的计划。最后自然是被橘发的航海士在脑袋上敲肿了个大包，捂着头被抛弃在鬼屋门口凄凄切切泣不成声。

更钢铁直男的一位在这里，他们船上的绿发三刀流。他冷硬的外表下有着柔软的内心，这是全船都一致赞同的，包括那位冷着脸转头不哼声的金发厨师。然而三刀流剑士给人的形象确是一个无懈可击的酷男，具体表现在于不食甜，常饮酒，爱锻炼和讲骚话。哦还有就是，当船上这群年龄加起来不到十岁的家伙开始他们的低龄胡闹日常时，他就坐到角落里，喝喝酒打打瞌睡，完美实现反向隔离。  
就像这时，船上成员们闹闹哄哄地在游乐场四散游玩。毫无意外，他在角落处挑了一个长凳坐下来，抱着刀补眠。

钢铁直男是被小女孩的抽泣声惊醒的。  
玩得兴起，父母却说够钟回家。小孩子哪里知道该收得收，玩就想玩得尽兴。趁父母不注意，挣脱双手从人群中溜了出来，最后追逐着一朵蓝色蝴蝶来到此地。玩兴一过，望见茫茫人海中，却没了熟悉的两双大手，小女孩急得只会掉眼泪。  
小小的蓝色蝴蝶在空中跃舞，似是找到落脚点，静静地停留在男人刀柄上。男人被惊醒弹起，蝴蝶又匆匆离去。

金发小女孩哭得眼睛红肿，可怜巴巴地看着面前的剑士。虽然脸臭臭，但是却有奇异的安全感。  
索隆的确也一脸臭样，这下子该怎么办，总不能扔了吧。  
好嘛，只能带着她找到家人再回来补眠了。男人挠挠头发，睡得翘起的一撮短发又被他抚平。

小孩子就是小孩子，路过玩具摊位就移不开脚步。  
小女孩盯着摊位上的玩具，一脸流口水。那是塑料圈圈套玩具，还挺考验施力技术。于是小女孩转头，一双水汪汪的海蓝色眼眸渴望地盯着他。

无聊！钢铁直男本想如是说。可是那双清澈的海蓝色眼睛，像极了有个人。他们船上的厨师，在谈论心中那片向往的海洋时，那双海色眼眸也是如此，像是怀着对未来无限的信心和憧憬。他不知怎么的就松口了，掏出本来准备的买酒钱。

对于立志成为世界第一剑士的人来说，扔塑料圈套套玩具还不是小事。很快小女孩指挥着把她想要的玩具揽入怀中，还嫌不够尽兴，连她没什么兴趣的玩具也让男人给她套。索隆简直像是自己掏钱兼卖艺给小女孩看。  
最后小女孩抱了满怀玩具笑得甜甜地离开，身后是哭丧着脸的摊位老板。  
简直是天赐，走几步就遇上了小女孩的父母，找得满头大汗。  
“莉莉丝！你到底跑哪里去了！” 小女孩的母亲抱着她眼泪都差点下来了。

赶紧的，把这个小混蛋领走。索隆在心里哼哼，听不得小女孩双亲对他的感谢。什么嘛他是海贼，又不是英雄。他转身就走，又被小女孩叫住。  
小女孩扭捏着说出了感谢的话，挣扎地看了看自己手上的玩具，最后把长得最丑的塞到了他手上，说是当做这次见面的纪念。索隆差点气笑，拿着丑丑的瓷杯就走。也不知道是哪里来的失败品，估计是拿来给摊位充数呢。

回到船上，和蹲在角落一身怨念的船厨擦身而过。  
他们船上的好色金发厨师企图引诱船上的两位女士去坐摩天轮，体验摩天轮传说；或者坐过山车，也许能获得被美女欧派憋窒息的神仙待遇；又或者是游乐园里的水上分区，看她们穿泳装大饱眼福。  
可惜全都失败。  
人生没有希望了……蹲在角落的山治碎碎念。  
这场景在这艘船上也不算新鲜事了，索隆正打算熟视无睹，却神使鬼差地弯腰撩起了一缕金发。

很柔软。

你干什么？！男人抬起头瞪视。眼中有大海，有自由，有温柔。  
钢铁直男心一跳，把手中瓷杯随便往船厨怀里一扔：别人送的，给你用。

面对强敌从不后退，满身伤痕仍站起来，顶天立地的钢铁直男，此刻落荒而逃。

【三】

山治站在谢尔兹镇的海边悬崖，潮湿的海风吹过。  
他摩挲着手中破损的瓷杯。

他厨艺精湛，并不仅是指对于食物烹饪的研究，他连摆盘，搭配的器皿也是顶尖的水平。这样一个瓷杯，自然不会在他那里得到什么使用率。也没丢掉，他将瓷杯塞到了橱柜的最高层，连同着他只有望向剑士时才跳动得不规则的心一起，不看不闻不理。

再后来，在佐乌离去同伴的前一夜。  
山治思绪万千，既痛恨原生家族，又担忧远方真正的亲人，还顾虑到面前的同伴。他在属于他的厨房中将精美器皿拿出来一一擦拭好，没来由的，他拿出了密锁在橱柜顶端的丑瓷杯。  
阳光号虽然船身结实，里头的物品可不结实。这艘船陪他们经历的风浪不少，橱柜顶端又是最摇晃的位置。拿出的瓷杯，已经在杯底处碰撞出一个碎口。

他拿着杯装满了水，看着细小的水柱从杯底缺口漏下。  
他将自己的心也戳了个洞，将那未曾道明的情感倒掉。  
一杯水漏光的时间里，他整理好心绪，拿起自己的结婚请帖离开阳光号。

【四】

他还是回到了船上，大家一起找到了One Piece. 独一无二的大秘宝，将整个大陆连成一片。  
他的AllBlue也找到了。当世界相连，他的梦想就在脚下，就在他脚步能踏迹的每一寸海域。

他拿着瓷杯，踏上了这片土地。

这是在他参与前的相遇。  
当他在巴拉蒂餐厅的甲板上抽着烟，眺望着无边无际的大海时，大海上最自由的那个人已经和东海魔兽相遇。内容不同，却同样伟大的梦想，在此处碰撞并踏上了相同的旅途，这就是所有美好的开始。

在杯底的缺口，山治留下一个轻乎其微的吻。手一松，瓷杯往海中掉落。  
就让这份感情永远留存在最开始的地方。

【五】

喂，要走了吗。  
坐在背后的男人看不清山治的动作，有酒喝却也堵不住他的嘴。

山治看着瓷杯慢慢地沉到看不见的深处。解决了文斯莫克家的事，他和索隆在和之国再度相遇。呕完气后，索隆直接表明心迹，打了个直球。  
瓷杯缺了口，无法修补，只能任水漏。可真心又岂是那么容易清空。即使戳了个洞，想将满怀感情倒净，人也只会一边忍受着痛苦，一边将那颗心再度塞满。

身着黑色西装的金发男子转身就是一脚。世界第一的大剑豪出刀招架，两人势均力敌地战斗起来。只是没打几下山治就收腿，手插裤兜往下山方向走。

走了。  
就走了？你到底是来干嘛的。  
来看看这位世界第一的大剑豪，作为海贼而启航的地方是什么样子的啊。

笨蛋绿藻头。

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One Piece和AllBlue的真相，我用的是最近看到最主流的一种猜测。  
> * 厨子往海中扔瓷杯的确不怎么环保，但是原著里面人家都扔过碗筷叉了，害


	8. 【索香相爱相杀三十题】Day7：毒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怎么又是鲈鱼啊啊啊啊啊！！！！

索隆的午觉睡得正香，一路睡到了傍晚。  
初春天气正好。微咸的海风吹拂过，不间断的海浪声，加上船只的摇曳晃动，适应了海上生活的人只当寻常。草帽一众里的绿发剑士躺在甲板的草坪上，双手当枕，垫在脑后，睡得连鼻鼾声都过路人可闻。  
倒也不是说他放松了应有的警惕，只是在同伴面前，他本能地托付所有信任。  
就像此时，穿着黑色西装的男子蹲在他面前许久，敏锐的剑士却连呼吸都没乱。

混账剑士，整天就知道睡觉。山治在心里腹诽了一句，仿佛不骂索隆，自己的一天就不够完整。  
不过要不是够点吃晚餐，他也懒得纡尊降贵来找他。他也挺想用平时的方式来叫醒索隆，毕竟绿藻的头，踢起来还挺爽的，山治摸着下巴想。  
嘛，今天就算了，先放过你这个绿藻头。嘴里叼着的香烟快要燃尽，他最后再深吸一口，坏笑着往索隆脸上喷了口烟。白色烟雾在索隆脸上缭绕一时，又散尽。

平时再习惯山治的烟味，突然被辛辣的烟雾喷到脸上，睡梦中的索隆还是有点不适地皱了皱眉。  
人都是有自己气场的。呼吸的频率快慢，走路的步伐轻重，甚至于体温，气味。这种极其细微的差别，换任何人来可能都不会有所察觉。  
——这并不包括魔兽剑士。充满野性的人，很大程度上也有意无意地依赖着直觉。凭着直觉就能从气场划分身边的人，自己人，敌人，路人。  
路人随时有可能变敌人，所以要随时保持警惕。  
而自己人就是自己人。  
平时尽管吵吵闹闹，这个混账眉毛也是自己人。热血沸腾地打架，热血沸腾地同床共枕的自己人。

三刀流剑士在睡梦中抱住了自己人。

手就那么自然地在山治后脖捏了一下，而后顺着那肌肉紧实的背，在那瘦窄的腰上轻抚，带着点安心的意味。这动作仿佛早就做过千百万次。  
山治偶尔还是会有那么点心事的，心事多的人，半夜醒来便经常无法再度入梦。身侧那个人也不知道是有意无意，人还是睡着的，肢体却下意识做出安抚的动作。当然，问他他肯定是不承认的，他也不知道，也压根没觉得自己做了啥。

自己人猝不及防，趴在索隆怀里听他睡觉的呼吸声。  
沉稳，充满了生命力，还间杂着点睡迷糊了的梦话。他也好久没听到了，最近因为某些原因，船上的人都无精打采的，连冒险的心思都没了。他和索隆以前还会有点独处的机会，现在几乎是没有了。

“……厨子。” 模糊不清的字句从剑士口中吐出，皱着眉。

“嗯？” 山治凝神，有点好奇。  
“混账厨子……这次我又赢了。吃我一剑……” 紧皱着的眉头放松了，嘴角勾起，美滋滋的，仿佛在做什么美梦。  
山治给气笑了，果然狗嘴里吐不出象牙。

他从躺着的草丛上拔出一根草，带着恶意，在索隆脸上轻挠。  
再怎么深眠，还是会有点基本反应的。索隆以为脸上停留了蚊子，不自觉地在自己脸上拍打了几下，最后烦得不行才转醒。  
看到身前的山治，看到他手上的草，哪里还不知道是怎么回事。  
“是要干架吗混账厨子！” 索隆伸手握刀。

山治心情倒好得很，毕竟不管谁看着冤家在面前自打脸，谁心情也不会差到哪里去。  
吃饭啦，瞌睡剑士。山治笑眯眯的，柔软的唇给了索隆一个吻。隔着那根顺手摘的野草，触觉痒痒的，心也痒痒的。  
山治起身，索隆也一骨碌跟着起身，抓了抓头发，跟在山治身后。

“喂，厨子。”  
“有话就说。”  
“今天还是吃那个？” 索隆打了个大大的哈欠。  
“毕竟，也只有那个可以吃了啊……” 草帽一众的船厨耸了耸肩，表示无奈。

两人来到吃饭的地方，饭菜已经摆好了。看着色香味俱全，山治一如既往地发挥出了他顶尖的厨艺。  
只是很奇怪的，草帽一众吃饭的样子有点微妙。料理是好吃的，从草帽一众吃饭的表情中就看得出来。可是在这享受美味的表情之上，还掺着一丝的微妙。

其实，看一看菜品就知道了。  
色香味俱全的料理，材料却清一色的都是：鲈鱼。

伟大航路，千奇百怪，什么事情都有可能发生。  
这个岛，即使在伟大航路的海图上，也是一个足够特殊，却又透着平平无奇的岛。  
这是一个没有人居住的岛。占领这个无人岛的，正是岛上的霸主，鲈鱼。

岛上没有动物，只有寥寥的小昆虫和贝壳类，以及小到不可能用来填饱肚子的小小鱼。能钓得起来的鱼只有一种，只有鲈鱼。  
适合鲈鱼生存的水温是1-35摄氏度。对这个春岛而言，可谓一年四季都是它的活动季节。  
黑鲈鱼，黄鲈鱼，花鲈，松江鲈。  
海中有海鲈，河里有河鲈。  
在等待指针记录的半个月内，岛上能用来当食物的，只有鲈鱼。

船上也不是没有食物储备。  
可之前在暴风雨中耽误了好久，接下来的航行还是个未知数。身为海上航行的优秀船厨，自然要懂得精打细算。一开始还和船上的储备粮搭配着鲈鱼烹饪料理，大家也差点吃得连舌头都吞下去了。后来他逐渐增加料理中鲈鱼的比例，一不小心被馋嘴的大家偷吃了不少储备粮。他算完之后不得不发出通告：接下来只能吃鲈鱼。

啊~~~~~~~~ 草帽众三个逗哏趴在地上开始打滚。  
没有“啊~~~”，两个选择，在岛上吃鲈鱼，船开航之后继续吃储备粮；或者在岛上吃一部分储备粮，开航的时候把鲈鱼带上在路上吃。面对草帽众三宝，山治毫不退让。  
一转身，他带着桃粉色旋风转到了两位女士身侧：“当然，鲈鱼的话，那群臭男人吃多少天也没关系，本骑士会为美丽的女士献上一如既往精美的佳肴。” 金发骑士潇洒地鞠躬。

就这样，草帽众开始了他们的鲈鱼盛宴。  
话虽如此，尽职尽责的船厨还是绞尽脑汁，花样百出地拿鲈鱼来烹饪。  
放汤，清蒸，红烧，糖醋，加柠檬香煎，加白葡萄酒焖煮。  
虽说巧妇难为无米之炊，山治能做到这程度已经是很厉害了。即使到现在，大家听到“鲈鱼”二字都会不受控制打寒战的情况下，每当坐到饭桌前，还是会忍不住将面前的饭菜扫个清空。

给同伴添上菜，山治捧了碗鲈鱼汤在旁边细细品味着。  
这段时间一日三餐的，都给大家吃出鲈鱼PTSD了，但不得不说，这鱼的肉质其实很鲜美。难怪做出的料理那么美味，料理人的手艺是其一，优秀的食材也是其一。  
哦对，这段时间改成一日三餐了。听到宵夜还是鲈鱼，路飞将头摇成了破浪鼓。他可是肉食生物，他想吃肉，肉，肉！  
据悉，在面对着四皇王下七武海都无所畏惧的草帽路飞，这几晚经常呢喃着“鲈鱼……不要……” 一边做噩梦，满身大汗。

乌索普打了个饱嗝，发出感叹：“唉，虽然说山治的料理还是那么好吃，像是有魔力一样，但是只要一想到那是鲈鱼，接下来还是鲈鱼……呕……” 赶紧捂住嘴，要是敢吐出来，可是会被厨师一顿好揍。  
“咿~~~ TAT 鲈鱼你不要过来啊！！！” 饭量小，早就吃饱饭在旁边昏昏欲睡的乔巴听到这句话，仿佛受到了什么过激反应，差点哭出声来。  
“好了好了，我们的记录还有两天就能存满了，然后我们就能出发了，都振作一点！” 娜美吃着山治的特制料理——不是鲈鱼，挥着叉子对大家做出鼓舞。

“我能吃一块你盘子里的肉吗？” 暗搓搓，一根橡胶手臂从娜美头上冒出，眼看着就要获得目标。  
“休想！！”  
“哐当！！！” 一拳将路飞打倒，娜美施施然重入座，继续和罗宾享受起这份非常时期中难得的美味。  
对座也有人还在吃。大家都在鲈鱼PTSD，只有他没说话。

“哟吼吼吼，索隆君怎么觉得呢。” 布鲁克喝了口红茶。  
“嗯？” 索隆嘴里咬着食物抬头，一脸茫然：“怎么了，还是很好吃啊，厨子的料理也不会吃腻啊。” 一个茫然中的直球。  
“哟吼吼吼，没事了，你继续吃。” 布鲁克大乐，又喝了口红茶。

远处的山治几乎要将头埋进鲈鱼汤中，好一会，头顶上好像有蒸汽冒出，耳朵尖红红的。  
混账剑士。山治咬牙切齿地想。

哎不过，能早点离开这个鲈鱼岛就好了。  
山治舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛还残留着刚刚隔着野草亲吻的感觉。嘴唇痒痒的，心也痒痒的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # 又疯了一个…………  
> # 写这篇文的过程中，终于成功钓到了哲学鱼，太不容易了TAT


End file.
